elderscrollsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Justin Guilbert
Bienvenue Salut j'espere que ca va bien. Dis j'ai vu que y a encore eu une "attaque" de troll et Griscendré a lancé l'idée de faire en sorte que juste les inscrits puissent poster des articles. Est-ce que c'est possible? Parce que ce serait pratique. J'attends ta réponse A+ Amanilos (discussion) septembre 5, 2012 à 21:17 (UTC) D'accord . Ce sera un plaisr de vous aider !!! Pour l'hortographe , j'étais préssé il fallait que je lis Naruto !!!Si il y a des pages qui ont besois d'aides , appellent sur mon profil , je verrai ce que je pourrai faire. Par le Thuum'hum légendaire !!! Hitsukiki (discussion) octobre 15, 2012 à 16:45 (UTC) Juste pour te dire merci pour avoir créer ce wiki! Cela permet à beaucoup de joueur débutants ou expérimentés de comprendre mieux les jeux Elders Scrolls! Aussi je t'aiderai à le perfectionner! ;) Coordiallement Altarys (discussion) octobre 20, 2012 à 21:54 (UTC)Altarys l'unique. Bonjour. J'ai récement eu Crindombre, LE cheval de Skyrim. Mais pour faire plaisir a ma blonde, j'ai laissé en vie le "cheval normal" (celui que tu achète) et en même temps j'avais Crindombre. Enfin tout ca pour expliquer que tranquil je continue mes mission de la Confrérie Noir avec mon Crindombre et au moment donné ou je fini la mission "La Mort Incarnée" et que je sors pour continue la suivant, je me retrouve avec seulement mon "chval normal" et Crindombre n'est plus avec moi alors qu'il m'a toujours suivis malgré le "cheval normal" Serais-ce possible qu'il soit resté a une écurie même que je suis allé a plusieurs écuries en parcours auto et il n'était pas là. Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de le récuperer même si Astrid est morte ? Aidez moi s'il vous plaît. Merci Envoie moi un mail à doubl_m_@hotmail.com Yannus Super Wiki, merci beaucoup :) Salut, Je voulais simplement te remercier d'avoir créé ce wiki skyrim francais car il m'a déja tiré de bien des soucis ! J'espère pouvoir t'aider au mieux a étoffer ce site Barbarisch (discussion) janvier 27, 2013 à 17:50 (UTC) Interwiki-Links with the Czech-Wiki Hello Justin Gilbert, I hope it is no problem that i write in english. I wanna tell you something. You Wiki is connected to the „wrong“ Czech-Wiki. It is connected with the cs.elderscrolls.wikia.com, but you should use cs.theelderscrolls.wikia.com, cause this wiki is much bigger (250 Sites) then the other (10 Sites). It is just a hint, Greetings, Mike alias the Checker (discussion) avril 28, 2013 à 16:23 (UTC) from the German elderscrolls-Wikia Thanks for an answer :) I think you'll find here http://communaute.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_des_communaut%C3%A9s:Interwiki what you must do. In case you need help contact a wikia employeer, they will help you :) Mike alias the Checker (discussion) avril 29, 2013 à 20:57 (UTC) Salut =) J'avais un doute, je ne savais pas ou mettre les livres parce qu'il y avait plusieurs pages pour sa, donc dans le doute, j'ai mis les 3 catégories. Je vais réctifier sa tout de suite ! Ne pense pas que j'ai fais sa pour les points ^^ ++ Ne serait-il pas plus rapide de supprimer la page "Livres de Skyrim" directement ? Pauwin (discussion) avril 30, 2013 à 16:13 (UTC) Salut , Voici la page en question à supprimer pour doublon S.V.P :) : Les Livres de Bordeciel Razdelyon (discussion) mai 7, 2013 à 17:33 (UTC) Ah non je n'ais rien dit ... Par contre il vaut mieux supprimer la page car celle-ci est utilisée : Livres Merci Le problème a été réglé merci :) Razdelyon (discussion) mai 10, 2013 à 09:58 (UTC) D'accord , mais c'est ce que j’essaye de faire ^^ Razdelyon (discussion) mai 11, 2013 à 13:08 (UTC) Non :( Je sais pas s'il est possible d'en créer de nouveaux , on en aurait notamment besoin pour les livres ... Razdelyon (discussion) mai 18, 2013 à 08:02 (UTC) Salut , Merci pour la technique mais quand je me retrouve devant la page source vide je suis un peu perdu , c'est du HTML5 ? Razdelyon (discussion) mai 19, 2013 à 16:17 (UTC) D'accord , merci pour ta réponse :) Razdelyon (discussion) mai 21, 2013 à 10:40 (UTC) Bonjour , peut-on changer le titre de cette page : La garde de l'Aube en "La Garde de l'Aube (Faction)" ? Merci Razdelyon (discussion) mai 21, 2013 à 11:13 (UTC) Salut , Est-il possible de supprimer la page : Autel de Méridia qui est vide SVP ? Merci :) Razdelyon (discussion) mai 23, 2013 à 10:24 (UTC) Wah , euhh , merci même si j'en avais pas forcément besoin ^^ merci . Razdelyon (discussion) mai 25, 2013 à 07:55 (UTC) Bonjour, C'est vous qui avez éffacé le texte de la page Le marteau Runique de la Garde de l'aube ? Si ce n'est pas vous c'est un gros problème car pour une fois j'ai respecté la nomenclature imposée pour rédiger une page donc je voulais juste savoir. Ps: Est-il possible de faire marche arrière et de remettre le texte d'origine ? Merci Toralf Griffe-De-Glace (discussion) mai 28, 2013 à 17:03 (UTC)